Sherlock- Let's Have Dinner
by Ianto'sCoffeeMinion
Summary: This is a notation of all the texts that Irene Adler sent to Sherlock in S2E1. This will eventually turn into a series. The first insert being just from the episode, and the rest I will write/make-up for each episode. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Sherlock **

–Texts from Irene Adler are a sincere but desperate form of flattery.

_**To: **__Sherlock-baby_

_**From:**____The Woman_

_Till the next time, ._

_**To: **__Sherlock-baby_

_**From:**____The Woman_

_Good Morning ._

_**To: **__Sherlock-baby_

_**From:**____The Woman_

_Feeling better?_

_**To: **__Sherlock-baby_

_**From:**____The Woman_

_I'm fine since you didn't ask._

_**To: **__Sherlock-baby_

_**From:**____The Woman_

_Bored in a hotel. Join me. Let's have dinner._

_**To: **__Sherlock-baby_

_**From:**____The Woman_

_John's blog is HILARIOUS. I think he likes you more than I do. Let's have dinner._

_**To: **__Sherlock-baby_

_**From:**____The Woman_

_I can see TowerBridge and the moon from my room. Work out where I am and join me._

_**To: **__Sherlock-baby_

_**From:**____The Woman_

_I saw you on the street today. You didn't see me._

_**To: **__Sherlock-baby_

_**From:**____The Woman_

_You do know that hat actually suits you, don't you?._

_**To: **__Sherlock-baby_

_**From:**____The Woman_

_Oh for God's sake. Let's have dinner._

_**To: **__Sherlock-baby_

_**From:**____The Woman_

_I like your funny hat._

_**To: **__Sherlock-baby_

_**From:**____The Woman_

_I'm sad tonight. Let's have dinner._

_**To: **__Sherlock-baby_

_**From:**____The Woman_

_You look sexy on CrimeWatch. _

_**To: **__Sherlock-baby_

_**From:**____The Woman_

_Even you have to eat. Let's have dinner._

_**To: **__Sherlock-baby_

_**From:**____The Woman_

_BBC1 right now. You'll laugh._

_**To: **__Sherlock-baby_

_**From:**____The Woman_

_I'm in Egypt talking to an idiot. Get on a plane, let's have dinner._

_**To: **__Sherlock-baby_

_**From:**____The Woman_

_I'm not hungry. Let's have dinner._

_**To: **__Sherlock-baby_

_**From:**____The Woman_

_I'm thinking of sending you a Christmas present._

_**To: **__Sherlock-baby_

_**From:**____The Woman_

_Mantelpiece_

_**To: **__Sherlock-baby_

_**From:**____The Woman_

_I'm not dead. Let's have dinner._

_**To: **__Sherlock-baby_

_**From:**____The Woman_

_Goodbye _

_**To: **__The Woman_

_**From:**____Sherlock-baby_

_Happy New Year. SH_


	2. Chapter 2 -Dinner is a two letter word

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

Where are you? Let's have dinner.

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

Just kidding. I know where you are. So let's have dinner.

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

You do know that dinner is a metaphor, don't you?

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

Are you in love with John? Does The Great Sherlock Holmes feel love? Is that why you are ignoring me?

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

You and John seemed pretty close. How would you describe your relationship?

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

I miss your funny hat. You should wear it more often.

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

I have decided I will kidnap John for your attention. Plans are already in action.

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

Let's have dinner. You can bring John.

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

John is boring. I'm much more fun. Let's have dinner.

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

Wear protective eye-wear when you are creating experiments Sherlock. I thought you would be more cautious.

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

I'm watching you. Let's have dinner.

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

I'm busy, but let's have dinner.

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

What do you like to eat? Do you have a preference?

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

I'm in my birthday suit. Let's have dinner.

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

I'm thinking of you.

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

Have you changed the personalised text tone I made for you yet? Did you enjoy it?

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

Let's have lunch.

Or dinner.

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

I'm going to change the pass-code on my phone. Let's have dinner.

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

You are my knight in shining armour, let's have a celebratory dinner.

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

Oh for god's sake. REPLY.

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

…Then we can have dinner.

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

John's blog is quite interesting. He becomes so descriptive when it comes to you.

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

I think John likes you.

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

John definitely likes you. I like you more. Let's have dinner.

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

I'm paying. Let's have dinner.

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

You should really give up those cigarettes. I should really give up sex….maybe not.

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

You don't like dinner. Let's have brunch.

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

Breakfast?

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

Lunch?

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

Dinner.

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

I saw you on the news. Let's have dinner.

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

Are you really a virgin?

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

Your life must be very dull. Let's have dinner.

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

Why was John wearing your scarf?

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

D-I-N-N-E-R.

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

What analogies can you derive from dinner?

**To:** _Sherlock-baby_

**From:** _The Woman_

Right. That's it. Kidnap. Then dinner. Then sex.


End file.
